The conversion of solar energy to thermal or electrical energy through the use of systems such as photovoltaic arrays, passive absorbers of solar energy, solar furnaces etc., is well established in the art. Systems have also been proposed fop simultaneously converting solar energy to thermal and electric energy; however, these systems employ apparatus which is complicated to fabricate, such as sealed solar collector enclosures or flat plate thermal collectors mounted under the photovoltaic cells.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,221 describes a system for converting solar energy to electric and thermal energy which employs a substantially sealed, weather tight enclosure for the solar collectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,940 describes a flat plate thermal collector on which photovoltaic cells are mounted with the assembly being surrounded by an enclosure that is sealed by a metal sealing collar, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,308 describes a flat plate solar collector below and in spaced relationship to an array of photovoltaic cells.
Other systems for converting solar energy to electric and thermal energy employ complex methods of transferring thermal energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,643 describes a solar collector enclosure through which a fluid is circulated to carry heat away from the photovoltaic cells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,098 describes a solar collector enclosure through which air is circulated to carry heat away from the solar collectors, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,533 describes a solar collector enclosure housing phase change materials which are melted by the collected thermal energy thereby storing the energy.
There is therefore an unresolved need in the art for a simple, reliable and inexpensive system for converting solar energy to thermal and electrical energy.